De colibrís y de rosas
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: — ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a la flor más bella?-le pregunto el colibrí Tom a una oruga que recién pasaba por ahí- Necesito verla, para eso he venido. /Secuela sin ser secuela de rosas/


Felices fiestas, feliz año. Que se diviertan!! : D! Un poco atrasado, pero bueno U,u..

_**F. Endeyng **_

- - - -

_Tomi: narración de Tom_

Tomi: narración normal /intervenciones de Bill o de cualquier otro

* * *

¡Aa-chu!- Bill estornudo por tercera vez. La gripe hacia estragos en su cuerpo, temblaba y sentía su rostro arder.

Sacó su brazo por arriba de las cobijas, tanteo hasta tomar la caja de pañuelos que estaban en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama. Se sonó la nariz.

Un clic encendiendo las luces le hizo girar. Tom tenía una mirada preocupada, entró a paso lento.

Te veo igual- Tom se recostó a un lado de él. Bill volvió a su posición original.

¡No sabes cuanto sufró Tomi!- Bill parecía falso. -¿Dónde andabas? Me dejaste tan solo…

Fui a buscar una revista, mientras tú dormías. – levantó la revista, Bill entrecerró sus ojos. Autos. – la medicina parece no funcionar…

¡Nunca funciona!-apoyó.- ¡Debes hacer algo Tom, tu dulce hermanito se muere!- Bill llevó una mano a su frente en forma dramática. Tom casi rió.

¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿contarte un cuento como lo hacía mama, cantarte? Quizá deba hablaré al doctor…-

Los ojitos de Bill brillaron emocionados -¡No!, ¡Cuéntame un cuento!- pidió aplaudiendo infantilmente

Bill, lo decía jugando…

¡Cuéntame un cuento Tomas!- Bill sonó peligroso, su voz se oía chistosa. Tom procuro no reírse- Ya dijiste, ahora lo haces

Tom sonrió nervioso – Bien, no te alteres – resopló. Jamás le negaría algo a su pequeño hermanito.

Abrió la revista en una página al azar. Pensó un momento.

Bien, estoy esperando…

Estoy pensando, me inspiró- se acomodó mejor. Fijo su vista en la revista. – Bueno, va más o menos así- empezó a leer la revista, simulando que ese era el cuento. Aunque no leía nada en ella. – Érase…

_Érase una vez, en un lugar no muy lejano llamado "El Jardín de Mamá Simone", vivían muchas flores, gusanos, duendes y toda esa mierda del jardín_

Tom...

Si, ya se, perdón. Como decía…

_En aquel maravilloso lugar, vivían muchas criaturas. Todos vivían en paz, nada interesante pasaba en sus aburridas vidas. Día a día era lo mismo, hasta que en un día...volando, todo magnifico y espectacular llego un colibrí* llamado Tom, este era tan apuesto y..._

¿Un colibrí? ¿Sabes lo poco varonil que se oye eso? A demás no creo que sean espectaculares...

El colibrí Tom, es el colibrí más varonil que pueda existir…

_Total, de que el colibrí Tom, había venido de jardines lejanos buscando bellas flores que conquistar. Y hasta ahora las flores que se había encontrado eran tan fáciles, con tan poca gracia que rápidamente perdían su interés. Por eso había ido a ese lugar, ya que según ahí -el viento le había susurrado en uno de sus tantos viajes- habitaba la flor más bella que pudo haber existido_

— _¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a la flor más bella?-le pregunto el colibrí Tom a una oruga que recién pasaba por ahí- Necesito verla, para eso he venido_

— _¿La flor más bella? ¿Tú acaso buscas a Bill la rosa?- la oruga le miraba interrogante_

—_Si esa es la flor más bella, supongo que sí_

¿Bill la rosa? Pero que demon...

Podrías callarte – Tom golpeo la revista a la cama- ¿sí?, al final son las dudas quejas o reclamaciones

_La oruga, que parecía ser un poco chismosa, le contó al colibrí Tom la historia de Bill la rosa. Este vivía en la parte más alejada, árida y oscura de "El Jardín de Mamá Simone". Era tan hermosa que su belleza no podía ser vista por todos, por mismo era custodiada por un mariposón*, un tal Bushido de fealdad tal, que hacia temblar de miedo hasta el más valiente._

_Pero el colibrí Tom, ya estaba decidido. Quería conocer a Bill la rosa, y no le importaba tener que rescatarlo de las garras, antenas o patas -lo que sea que tuviera-, del mariposón Bushido._

_Con pasos fuertes, o mejor dicho con alas fuertes; el apuesto colibrí Tom se embaucó en la búsqueda de su futuro amor. Tal vez en su travesía encontraría la muerte o muchos enemigos que enfrentar… ¡pero que valiente era el colibrí Tom!, ¡Que suerte tenia Bill la rosa, que el colibrí Tom estuviera interesado en el!_

¡Oh, si! Que suerte…

_Su trayectoria no se veía tan afanosa como el se imaginaba. Solo tenía que pasar el campo de girasoles gigantes, cruzar el bosque de los árboles que no dormían y atravesar el lago negro. Y solo después de pasar esa travesía -como dijo la oruga-, divisaría una zona desierta y un cielo gris. Y en medio de todo ese muerto lugar estaría Bill la rosa._

¿Pero que clase de jardín es ese?- Bill sonó su nariz

¡Es mágico, Bill!, mágico…

_Después de que el verde del césped terminara, unos tallos enormes hicieron su aparición. Enormes ruedas amarillas se veía por doquier, el color le estaba empezando a enfermar._

_Siguió aleteando. Los girasoles, que al parecer no conocían la timidez; lo invitaban a jugar con ellos. Una tras otra, las voces coquetas hacían eco en sus oídos. Al parecer esa era la prueba, rechazar lo que sería una gran diversión._

_Pero por muy a pesar que estuvo tentado a decir que si, el colibrí Tom, le era muy fiel a sus convicciones. No precisaba distraerse, debía conocer a Bill la rosa._

_Cerró sus ojos, volando más aprisa. Quería escapar de la tentación e iba tan rápido que no se fijo cuando topo con alguien_

¿Cómo sigues Bill?- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Gustav. Camino hacia la cama, sentándose apenas en el borde. Tom lo miro receloso. - ¿Qué hacían?

Sigo vivo – contestó Bill- Tomi me contaba un cuento, hasta que tu interrumpiste…

¿Enserio? Lo siento Tom…-pidió disculpas- pero, sigue por mi no te detengas…

¿Te quedaras a oír?- Bill sonrió divertido

Esta bien, solo no me interrumpan más…

—_Cuidado, amigo…- una abeja, de un color menos chillón que el de los girasoles, le habló una vez que salio de su aturdimiento_

—_Perdona…_

—_Soy Gustav, ¿tú eres…?- la abeja Gustav lo vio curioso_

—_Tom, pero debo irme ya que…_

— _¡Que casualidad!- le corto la abeja Gustav- Yo también estaba por irme, estar aquí me aburrió muy pronto… ¿A dónde vas tu?, quizás ahí sea más divertido_

—_Voy al final del jardín, voy en camino a rescatar a Bill la rosa…_

— _¿Dices que vas a rescatar a Bill la rosa?-interrogo la abeja Gustav- ¡he oído hablar tanto de el!_

— _Si, jamás en vida la he visto. Pero no tiene importancia, mis deseos de salvarla del mariposón Bushido son más fuertes- dijo el colibrí Tom con decisión _

¿Por qué tengo que hacer una abeja? Es algo tonto- dijo apenas cuando compendio la trama de la historia

Ni te quejes Gustav, al menos no eres "Bill la rosa"- le consoló Bill

Tienes razón, es mejor que nada-rió Gustav

¡Oye!- grito Bill

¿Se podrían callar?, intento concentrarme, ¿Bien en que iba? A sí…

—_En ese caso, quisiera acompañarte…yo también tengo deseos de conocer a tan singular belleza- dijo la abeja Gustav con decisión_

— _Esta bien puedes acompañarme- acepto el colibrí Tom- pero solo para saciar tu curiosidad, no quiero tener que luchar después con tigo por el amor de Bill la rosa_

_La abeja Gustav afirmó, el no tenia más interés que ese. Volaron con más ganas saliendo por fin del campo de girasoles gigantes._

_El bosque de los árboles que no dormían, no pudo llamarse de manera menos literal. El crujir violento de sus ramas los asustaron de pronto, los árboles lucían tan imponentes_

—_Adelante…_

_Se adentraron en el bosque. Su interior era más oscuro y aterrador que a simple vista, volaron cerca uno del otro para darse valor. Nadie aparecía a atacarlos. El colibrí Tom pensó que la odisea, era más sobreestimación que nada. Todo aparentemente iba bien._

_De pronto, se escucho el sonido de unas ramitas rompiéndose. Alguien los estaba siguiendo._

_¿Quién eres? ¡Sal!- encaraba valientemente el colibrí Tom_

_Unos pasos se escucharon más cerca, de entre las sombras salió…_

¡Hey! – un azotón a la puerta hizo saltar del susto a Bill, Tom y Gustav. Georg entró feliz al cuarto, sentándose del otro lado de la cama al que estaba Gustav. Nunca notó las miradas asesinas de los demás – ¿reunión…?

No, Georg; le contaba un cuento a Bill… ¿Quieres oír?- Tom se oía ya cansado de tanta interrupción

Claro, se oye…

Solo guarda silencio- lo cayó Tom- Por nose cuantas veces más, decía…

_De entre las sombras, salió lo que parecía ser un duende. Ligeramente más alto que el colibrí Tom, de ropas verdes y cabello castaño. Se veía amable._

—_Lamento haberlos asustado, ¿se encuentran perdidos?- el duende llegó a su lado_

— _No, estamos de pasó vamos en busca de Bill la rosa-le contestó la abeja Gustav_

— _¿De verdad? ¡Déjenme acompañarlos en ese caso! Siempre ha sido mi sueño presenciar la belleza de esa rosa- el duende suspiro soñadoramente_

— _¿Y eso?- el colibrí Tom fruncía el seño celoso_

—_No me mires así, ese ha sido el sueño de cualquiera _

— _De acuerdo, síguenos antes de que me arrepienta_

_Conforme avanzaban, un aló de luz se podía distinguir con más claridad. El bosque de repente ya no se les hizo más tenebroso._

—_Se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Georg_

¿Un duende? ¿Tan feo estoy?…-lloriqueaba Georg

Tom rodó los ojos – igual, decía…

_Un gran manto negro se formaba ante ellos. Las aguas parecían peligrosas, pequeñas burbujitas se reventaban cuando salían a flote de esta. Si lo anterior les causó miedo, esto les provocaba más._

— _¿Como cruzaremos?- se cuestionaba el duende Georg._

_El colibrí Tom, pensó en volar muy alto. Pero no se creía con la suficiente capacidad para esquivar las burbujas que parecían toxicas._

—_Que tal por ahí…-la abeja Gustav señalo un puentecito que se erguía en lo amplio de todo el lago…_

—_Estoy empezando a dudar, de las palabras de esa oruga…- el colibrí Tom se decía a si mismo_

_Aun no sabían como habían podido salir con vida del lago negro. Había sido más suerte que otra cosa. Claro… _

— _¡Miren, miren! ¡Hemos llegado!-Georg el duende señalaba al frente_

_Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Ya no había pasto, ni yerbas ni siquiera agua. Finalmente se podía decir que habían llegado. Siguieron con paso lento, caminaron y volaron, caminaron y volaron. Pero no se podía ver nada aparte de tierra agrietada, polvo y un cielo gris. _

_Un viento helado les azotó de pronto, barriendo el arenal del piso. Una nube de polvo les impidió ver hacia donde seguir_

— _¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! _

_Los tres pararon en seco al escuchar aquella voz. La nube de polvo comenzó a disperse, enseguida se mostró ante sus ojos la figura de una mariposa demasiado grande para ser una. De alas negras con manchas cafés, figura tosca y de unas enroscadas antenas._

_El corazón del Colibrí Tom, dio un vuelco emocionado. Al lado de esa fea figura, se encontraba la flor más bella, la más hermosa y delicada que había visto jamás. Se mostraba tan perfecta ante sus ojos. Bill la rosa quien apenas reparó en ellos, vio tan bien emocionado al colibrí Tom. Claro, ¿Quién no vería con fascinación a semejante monumento?_

Tom…

Lo siento, perdóname la vida por recalcar lo guapo que soy- dijo Tom resentido

Lo que sea, sigue contando…- Bill se exaspero

Bien, bien…

_El amor parecía olerse en aire…_

No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo tan cursi…-se burló Georg

Georg…

_Decía, que el amor podía olerse en el aire. Sin conocerse, sin hablarse el colibrí Tom ya se sentía tan enamorado de Bill la rosa. El mariposón Bushido voló hacia ellos._

— _¡he dicho que se vallan! ¡Fuera, fuera!_

— _¡No nos vamos a ir, hemos venido a rescatar a Bill la rosa de ti!- le gritó valientemente el colibrí Tom_

_¡Jajaja! Eso es imposible, nadie es merecedor de Bill. Mejor vete…-dijo arrogante el mariposón Bushido_

_La abeja Gustav se movió con el fin de atacarlo. — ¡Alto!, Gustav, Georg quédense cerca de Bill, yo solo acabaré con esta cosa tan fea_

—_Pero…_

—_¡Vallan!_

_La abeja Gustav y el duende Georg lo hicieron. Bill la rosa miraba a Tom con ojos angustiados. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de enfrentar a la fealdad del mariposón Bushido. El colibrí Tom le había gustado, no quería que terminara mal._

—_el es fuerte…- El duende Georg pareció animarlo. Bill la rosa asintió_

_El colibrí Tom se adelantó atacando con su pico a los costados del mariposón Bushido. Este golpeo sus alas, enroscando sus antenas en el. Se empezaba a asfixiar. Como pudo salió de ese agarre._

_El mariposón Bushido doblo sus alas hacia delante. Las movía con fuerza haciendo retroceder al colibrí Tom, pero este arremetió contra el con más fuerza. El colibrí Tom iba ganando, ¡claro si era tan fuerte!_

— _¿crees que me podrás derrotar? ¡Soy invencible, jamás podrás contra mí!- el mariposón Bushido se incorporó casi al instante._

— _Eso piensas tú…_

_El colibrí Tom volvió en contra de el. Se estaba cansando, el mariposón Bushido barrio el suelo a causa de su caída. También parecía más agotado. ¡Pero que fanfarrón! _

— _¡Cuidado, cuidado!- gritaba Bill la rosa. Lo alertó._

_Cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe que mariposón bushido le lanzó. El colibrí Tom lo retuvo como pudo tomándolo de las antenas. _

— _¡Clávale una de mis espinas! ¡Vamos!_

— _¿Que?- Gustav la abeja volteo hacia a el. _

— _¡Lo que dije! Anda…- removía nervioso sus hojas. Gustav la abeja comprendió_

— _Ayúdame Georg…-pidió_

_La abeja Gustav y el duende Georg jalaron entonces una de las espinas que se hallaban en la parte baja de su tallo. Jalaron hasta que salió. Bill la rosa apenas sintió dolor. _

— _¡Tom!- gritó la abeja Gustav_

_El colibrí Tom cachó en una de sus alas la espina que le había lanzado la abeja Gustav. Sin pensarlo mucho la clavó en donde se suponía estaba el corazón de mariposón Bushido. Este abrió los ojos con horror, lleno de miedo. Su vida había acabado._

_Lo soltó. Al caer derrotado su cuerpo iba siendo ceniza, misma que se las llevaba el viento. Su fealdad se esfumó completamente. El colibrí Tom conmocionado, dirigió – después de tanto- a Bill la rosa._

—_Gracias por salvarme…?_

—_Tom, ellos son Gustav y Georg – señalo a sus amigos. —he venido desde muy lejos para conocerte, admirar tu belleza de la cual me he enamorado._

¡Ahh! Ternura – Bill suspiro

Decía…

— _¡Yo también siento amar a mi apuesto salvador!, les agradezco infinitamente por haberme librado de ese Bushido, ya hace tanto esperaba que alguien lo hiciera_

—_No es nada- dijo la abeja Gustav. –Ha sido todo un honor_

— _¡Si!, nosotros también anisábamos conocerte.- el duende Georg continuó._

_Bill la rosa sonrió. El colibrí Tom tomó una de sus hojas. — ¿vendrás con nosotros Bill la rosa?_

— _¡oh! Quisiera, pero no puedo…_

— _Peor tenemos que irnos, amado Bill. Este lugar no es para nada agradable._

— _¿No me escuchaste antes Tom?, ¡No me puedo ir!_

— _¿Por qué no?, no me vallas a salir con eso de que apenas nos conocemos- refunfuño el colibrí Tom_

— _No se si te abras dado cuenta, ¡estoy plantado aquí!- Bill la rosa dijo molesto- Sí me sacas de aquí moriré inevitablemente _

_El pequeño corazón del colibrí Tom se estrujo. ¿Tantas proezas que había hecho para esto? ¿Así de miserable iba acabar su historia de amor con su hermosa rosa? ¡Ni siquiera a deshojarla alcanzó! _

— _Algo se podrá hacer- Dijo el colibrí Tom esperanzado – pensemos_

—_Tal vez no necesitemos sacarla. Ya no esta el mariposón Bushido, ya nadie tendrá miedo. ¡Quizás ahora todo vuelva a renacer aquí y todos quisieran venir!-dijo Gustav la abeja._

_Fue más el tiempo que se tardaron en llegar a Bill la rosa, que en que le tomo al lugar resucitar. Ahora era verde, lleno de vida. Como hace mucho debió ser._

_Y así todos en "El Jardín de Mama Simone" pudieron apreciar el verdadero encanto de Bill la rosa. Solo apreciar ya que esa rosa solo era del colibrí Tom. _

_El colibrí Tom ya nunca más tubo la necesidad de ir de flor en flor buscando el amor. Ahora tenía a Bill, su rosa. Quienes se amaron profundamente hasta el final de sus días, hasta que el ultimo pétalo de la rosa Bill se marchitara, hasta que el colibrí Tom dejara de volar._

_Nunca nadie fue más feliz. _

_Fin._

¿Ya es todo? ¿Así nada más? ¡Ni hijos tuvieron!- chilló Bill. Seguía acostado, todo cobijadito, sus mejillas aun estaba rojas por la fiebre.

¿Qué más esperabas Bill? Es biológicamente imposible que tuvieran hijo- cerró la revista que supuestamente leía. Bill lo siguió viendo con mala cara

En tu historia hiciste que una abeja, un duende, una mariposa- Tom carraspeo- perdón, que un mariposón, un colibrí y una rosa actuaran como si fueran personas. Y no pudiste inventar que ¿estos últimos tuvieran hijos?- Gustav negó con la cabeza cruzando los brazos, Tom frunció levemente el ceño.

Vamos, no estuvo tan mal. –Georg palmeo el hombro de Tom animándolo – ¡Nunca fui más feliz de ser un duende! Aunque nunca antes haya sido uno…

Bueno fue mejor que ser una abeja

O una rosa…

O un mariposón…

Tom los quiso ahorcar…-entonces ¿gaste saliva, imaginación y cerebro para nada?- lució decepcionado.

¡Por supuesto que no Tomi!, fue muy divertida -alcanzó las manos de Tom, entrelazando sus tibios dedos con los de el. Tom sonrió-No seas tonto, lo anterior fue en broma.

Lose…-Tom beso las blancas manos de Bill

¡Pero que bonito!, ¡mira gustav cuanto amor el del colibrí y la rosa!- Georg sonrió socarronamente, Gustav a su lado también lo hizo.

Si, sí ¡Cuánto amor!, mejor vallamos antes de que a Tom se le ocurra deshojar a Bill, enfrente nuestra…-rieron con ganas, huyendo despavoridos ante la mirada amenazante de Tom

Idiotas…-susurró Bill

Tom subió de lleno a la cama, metiéndose debajo de las cobijas junto con Bill, atrayéndolo hacia él en el proceso. Bill río bajito al sentir la respiración de su hermano en su cuello. Tom acomodo su barbilla en el hombro de Bill.

Parece que ya estas mejor…-comentó Tom al acariciarle el rostro a Bill y sentir menos tibio.

Estoy mejor- dijo simplemente- Aunque tengo algo de sueño, quisiera dormir- Bill bostezó un par de veces, Tom lo envolvió más aun en sus brazos

Que lastima, yo que te quería contar la continuación de la historia…-Tom dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa cuando Bill se giro para verlo

¿La continuación?...

La parte prohibida de cómo la rosa Bill y colibrí Tom intentaron tener bebes- besó divertido castamente los labios de Bill - ¿Quieres oírla? o ¿mejor te la enseño?

Bill acarició con despacio las rastas de su hermano, junto su frente con la de el. Su rostro aun estaba rosa - ¿harás tú todo el trabajo manual? Mira que no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, estoy tan enfermo…

Pobrecita mi rosa…-unió sus labios otra vez- Deja y yo te curó…

_¿Me amaras por siempre Tom?- preguntó llenó de amor Bill la rosa-¿Hasta que mi ultimo pétalo se marhite?_

_Mucho más que eso…- el colibrí Tom revoloteo enamorado alrededor de Bill la rosa, tomaba cada uno de sus pétalos y los besaba amorosamente- mucho más…_

_Yo también Tom, yo también…_

-x-

* Colibrí. Chupa rosas, o como seas que lo nombren. Son esos pajaritos como azules que vuelan alrededor de las flores.

* Mariposón. Nose el significado que le de cada quien a la palabra. Acá en México o es una persona homosexual o es una mariposa muy grande. En este casó se aplico lo segundo.

Gracias por leer!! ^O^ ¡!


End file.
